Only Time will tell
by Chel aka Elf Goldfish Cracker
Summary: Legolas tries to commit suicide after Aragorn says something to him that breaks his heart. But his plan doesn't work so well when the rest of the Fellowship and an Elf named Meg interfere...r/r!
1. Legolas' POV/Flashback

Only Time will tell

Arwen Evenstar

Disclaimer: OK, I don't own any of the characters that appear here, except Meg. Meg is my own original character, based on me. (though she doesn't appear in this chapter.)

Note: This fic may contain some material that some people may not like. If you don't like yaoi (m/m relationship), please press the back button and select another fanfiction to read. This first chapter is in Legolas' POV, unless otherwise specified. And if this seems a little wordy, well, that's my style of writing, and besides, I like big words. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind whipped my hair across my face as I gazed out at the numerous waterfalls surrounding Rivendell. It was a cloudy day, the weather perfectly matching my feelings. I had been somewhat… depressed ever since the Ring had been destroyed and the Fellowship had returned to Rivendell. I didn't understand why I had been feeling this way, but I supposed that it had something to do with _him._

A lone figure walking across the garden, bent almost double because of the force of the wind caught my eye. It was _him._ Before I could hide, before I could prevent myself from being seen, he noticed me. Looking up to my balcony and yelling slightly to be heard over the whistling wind, he smiled at me.

"Hello Legolas. What are you up to today?" he asked. I stood like I didn't notice him and gave no reply. He frowned slightly, probably realizing that I still wasn't talking to him, shrugged, and walked away. 

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"Legolas, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing my sad face. 

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine, so go away and leave me alone," I replied quickly and sharply. 

He must have been taken aback to hear an Elf, least of all me, speak so sharply to him.

"Legolas, you know you can tell me, you used to tell me everything." He asked in a worried tone of voice.

'No,' I thought. 'I didn't tell you _everything_. I never told you my feelings for you.'

He suddenly stood up and stared at me with a strange look on his face. It seemed like a mixture of disgust, shock, and pity.

"I'm going to need to think about this for a while, Legolas," he said with scorn in his voice. 

'My god! Did I say that aloud?' I thought, shocked. 

I walked slowly up to my room in Elrond's house, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. Several Elves looked at me with pity as I passed them, not because they knew about what had just happened, but because of my saddened state, as is the way with some Elves. 

I finally made it to my room. I flung myself onto my bed, and all the unshed tears came spilling out, soaking my pillow. I sobbed into my pillow for a long time, unaware that I had left my door open and there was someone watching me cry. Someone who looked upon my heaving, sobbing body with pity and love, though I had no idea he was there. 

~*~ End flashback ~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed, not knowing why I didn't answer, why I rejected his conversation. Maybe I'll never know. Only Time will tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AE: well, I still trying if this should be a Legolas/Aragorn, Legolas/Frodo, or some other couple. Please review, and tell me what you think should be the couple. If I don't get at least 5 good reviews, I won't continue! 

~Arwen


	2. Elrond's POV/Flashback

Only Time will tell

Arwen Evenstar

Disclaimer: once again, I do not own LotR or any characters that appear here, except Meg. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why did I do it? Why? What evil thought prompted me to commit such a sin? I don't think he'll ever forgive me. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. 

~*~ Flashback ~*~

(A/n: this is in 3rd person)

Legolas lay sobbing on the bed, completely oblivious to the person (or Elf or Hobbit) watching him. Then Elrond (for that's who was watching Legolas) stepped forward into the room. Legolas at once became aware of his presence, stopped sobbing, and sat up. Elrond closed the door.

Legolas looked at Elrond suspiciously, wondering what he could want. Legolas' musings were soon interrupted, though, when Elrond spoke.

"So." Was all Elrond said. Legolas looked bewildered, though it was plain by the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what Elrond was going to say. 

"So. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood has fallen in love. With a _man._" 

Legolas looked down at the floor. He sighed, then stood up. 

"If I fall in love, whether it be with Elf or Man or Hobbit, I do not think it is your place to lecture me." He said quietly, yet the fire in his eyes showed how much he really wanted to pummel Elrond until the older Elf was screaming and crying for mercy.

"That may be, yet I am taking the liberty of writing to your father, King Thranduril. I don't suppose he'll be very happy about the situation. Until your father writes back, Legolas, I think you and Aragorn should be apart. It's for your own good. We wouldn't want you to go giving up your immortality, like Arwen." This last word he spat out, making the name seem like a disgusting swear word. Then Elrond left, slamming the door behind him.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

(Elrond's POV again)

Why? Why did I chastise him, when I felt so pitying towards him? I could have consoled him, yet I spoke harshly. Too harshly, I fear. The Elf hasn't come out of his room for three days, ever since then… He hasn't eaten, either. I fear for his life. I must go talk with Aragorn. Perhaps the Man will know what to do, how to get Legolas to venture out of his room. Perhaps, but possibly not. What should I do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AE: OK, how was ch. 2? Sorry to anyone who wanted Legolas/Frodo, and I'm sorry Meg (who just happens to be my muse) that this isn't a Legolas/Elrond *shudder* and that I tied you up to a chair so you wouldn't be in this chapter! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! OK well please review. I want at least 3 more good reviews of I won't continue! 

~~Arwen


	3. Legolas' Bane

Only Time will tell 

Arwen Evenstar

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, but I soon will! *evil laugh*

Note: OK, I know Elrond was a bit cruel in the last chapter, but I was at a loss for ideas. And I am sorry for any mistakes, but I'm only starting to study the history of Middle-Earth. *shrugs* I had absolutely no idea Legolas couldn't give up his immortality. Absolutely no idea. Well, I'll stop ranting and start the fic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn sighed. Elrond had just finished talking to him, trying to get him to convince Legolas to emerge from his room. But Aragorn clutched steadfastly to his belief that nothing could possibly convince Legolas to lighten up. 

But why didn't he try? Just once? Aragorn sighed again. It was true, he could not deny his strong feelings for the Elf, but Aragorn loved Legolas like one of his own kin, no more. But is that really true? He asked himself. Do I only love him like a brother and no more? He couldn't decide what he felt. It was all so hopelessly confusing! 

Aragorn figured he might as well try to cheer Legolas up. After all, he had absolutely nothing to lose, or so he thought. Grimly he marched to Legolas' room, pushed open the door without knocking, and gasped at what he saw. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas was sprawled on the bed, still as death. But he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be! Aragorn cried out in anguish before he saw that the Elf was breathing: the rise and fall of his chest was hard to see, but it was there. Aragorn sighed in relief and sent a young Elf, Meg, to get Elrond. 

"And hurry!" the Man called to Meg's retreating back. She nodded to acknowledge that she had heard, and quickened her pace. A short while later, Elrond appeared. The older Elf examined Legolas carefully to determine what could possibly be wrong, but found nothing. Aragorn watched in worry.

When Elrond turned to face Aragorn, he had a strange look on his face and his hand was clutched tightly around something. 

"What? What is it? What did you find?" Aragorn nearly yelled. 

Elrond opened his fist. Inside was a minute heart-shaped locket on a thin golden chain. When the locket opened, a note fluttered out, written shakily in the Elvish script. There was no denying it, that was Legolas' handwriting. Aragorn hesitated to open the note, but after a glance from Elrond, he began reading. 

__

I'm sorry, Aragorn. I love you, and know you'll never feel the same. I'm sorry I had to do this… Good-bye. I'll always love you. 

~Legolas

"But… I don't understand…" Aragorn stuttered.

"Neither do I. He can't be talking about suicide, because Elves are immortal, unless…" Elrond's sentence trailed off and his eyes grew wide. He bent over Legolas, doing something Aragorn could not see. When he straightened up, he had in his hand a limp bundle of herbs that Aragorn knew to be deadly to any and all that ate them, even Elves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AE: well, how was chapter 3? Please review, because if I don't get at least 3 good reviews, I won't continue. 

Note: the herbs that Legolas ate that are deadly to whoever eats them are my idea. Yes, they do kill off Elves, even though Elves are supposed to be immortal. *shrugs* I'm at a loss for ideas here. 

~Arwen 


	4. Meg has a plan...

Only Time will tell

Arwen Evenstar

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own LotR. 

Note: Jan, I'm sorry you don't like the threats about me not writing more if I don't get however many good reviews. I'm going to stop putting threats up. I only did that because I just wanted to make sure that people like my story. I've had stories posted on another pen name that nobody liked, so… just checking! 

Other note: CornflowerIII, don't worry I won't get discouraged by those bastards who think my work sucks…whoever they may be. And thanks for the positive compliments! 

Other note: If this chapter seems a little bit less… angsty… it's because I'm 

hyper on marshmallow Peeps and crispy M&M's at an incredible loss for ideas watching Invader Zim reruns while trying to write 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No," Aragorn whispered quietly, tears streaming freely down his face. 

"No, it can't be!" 

"I'm afraid so. We must inform the rest of the Fellowship about what has happened."

Elrond walked out of the room, trying not to let his true emotions show. He called an emergency council for the Fellowship to attend in an hour. 

Back in the room, Aragorn was sitting in a chair, watching Legolas. The young Elf's breathing was slow and ragged, and the pauses in between breaths were long and many. The Man was sobbing, his shoulders shook with emotion. He brushed a strand of golden hair from Legolas' face.

"Don't go Legolas!" He sobbed. "Please don't go! I love you!"

Only then did Aragorn realize how true that last sentence was. He did love Legolas, more than a friend, more than a brother. Slowly Aragorn leaned over Legolas...

"Aragorn!" Aragorn looked up, startled. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, and Gimli were crowded around the bed. He tried to ignore the slight smile on Frodo's face and the odd look Gimli was giving him. 

"We heard what happened. Elrond held a counsel and told us." Frodo said sadly. His face was grim and he seemed to be fighting tears. 

"He's not gone yet," said a quiet voice. The Fellowship turned to see Meg standing in the doorway. Her face was streaked with tears, but she had a smug face on.

"I know something we can do."

Meg then proceeded to tell the Fellowship her plan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AE: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I love cliffhangers… Well, next time we find out what Meg's plan is. Heck, I don't even know what it is! ^_^' heh… Well, be kind and review! 

PS: Happy Easter!!!! ^_~ 

PSS(or is it PPS?): sorry this chapter was so short. I have writers' block. X_x


	5. Renewed Life

Only Time will tell

Arwen Evenstar

Disclaimer: don't own LotR.

Note: I'm really, really, sorry for the delay in posting… I bet those 5 minutes really killed ya, ne? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg's plan was brilliant. They decided to try it right away. 

The Fellowship joined hands in a circle around Legolas, Meg in the middle, since she was the one with the best healing powers. Everyone closed their eyes and wished hard for Legolas to come back.

'_Please don't die Legolas. I love you, I don't want you to die!' _Aragorn thought.

__

'Legolas, please come back! Don't leave us!' Frodo pleaded silently.

__

'Mister Legolas! Don't give up life! Please come back!' Sam thought.

__

'Legolas, please don't die! Please don't leave us!' Both Merry and Pippin were thinking the same thing.

__

'Please, friend Legolas! Don't give up your life! You don't deserve to die!' Gimli thought.

__

'Legolas, you fool! Don't die yet! Aragorn won't be able to handle it! He really loves you, though he's afraid to admit it, even to himself, much less to his friends. He'll be devastated, so please come back, even if it is only for Aragorn!' Gandalf pleaded. 

Meg began to murmur something in the Elvish tongue. Not many understood, and those that did remembered only the words,

"Ascend from Darkness into Light." 

Minutes passed. Nobody stirred. The only sound in the room was Legolas' harsh, raspy breathing. Then he stopped breathing altogether. 

Aragorn opened his eyes. The room was suddenly quiet. Too quiet. Meg's spell seemed to have killed Legolas, not made him better!

"What did you do, bitch!" Aragorn shrieked, flying into a rage.

Meg was undaunted. She merely pointed to Legolas. Aragorn followed her gaze, and saw that the Elf's eyes were open, and he was breathing without trouble.

Aragorn ran to Legolas' side. The Man began sobbing, much to the amazement of everyone in the room.

"What the hell, Aragorn?" Legolas asked. 

"I'm sorry, Legolas. I'm sorry." 

Frodo turned and left, sensing that Aragorn needed to be left alone to talk to Legolas. The others followed suit. 

Legolas sat up, his eyes full of fire.

"Am I supposed to forgive you?" he said quietly.

"Please…I love you Legolas…Please find it in your heart to forgive me…" Aragorn replied.

"…"

Aragorn reached out a hand and brushed a lock of golden hair off Legolas' face. The Elf seemed to melt at the touch, so Aragorn leaned in and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AE: Please be good readers and review! Happy Easter! Again, sorry for the short chapter.


	6. The End

Only Time will tell

Arwen Evenstar

Disclaimer: OK, I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own a ball-point pen and this fanfic. 

Note: Yet again, I'm really sorry about the 2 minute delay in updating. I bet you were devastated, weren't you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn leaned in and kissed Legolas. Legolas opened his mouth to protest, and Aragorn slipped his tongue in the Elf's mouth. Legolas gave in to the Man. After all, he couldn't deny his feelings. 

The two finally broke the kiss, and fell on the bed.

"I love you Legolas," Aragorn whispered.

"I love you too." Legolas kissed Aragorn tenderly. The Elf fell asleep, Aragorn holding him in his arms. 

~*~*~*~

Aragorn watched the Elf sleep. He looked so peaceful. Aragorn couldn't believe that he had almost lost Legolas. Sleep finally overtook Aragorn, and he dozed off, Legolas in his arms. 

~*~*~*~

The next day was a frenzy of activity. All the Fellowship passed through Legolas' room for a visit at some point in the day. Aragorn and Legolas hardly got a moment's peace. But, they didn't really care. They had all night for privacy. (A/n: dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts *smacks her head against the wall*)

Elrond walked in the room. He was smiling slightly. Legolas frowned at him as he entered. 

"I came to apologize." He said. "I know it wasn't my place to interfere on your behalf. I regret not that I did it, but I believe this wrong can be amended. Peace?" Elrond held out his hand. Legolas took it and shook it, a smile breaking out on his face. Elrond nodded, then left.

Just then a whirl of green and brown streaked into the room. Legolas found himself being hugged almost to death by none other than Meg. 

"Oh my God, Legolas! I'm so happy you're alive! I missed you!" she exclaimed. 

Legolas began to cough. Meg blushed and let go. 

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was hugging you a bit too hard. I do that to everyone."

Legolas looked at her. She had short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was almost always wearing a slightly different tunic every day, which Legolas found to be amusing. 

Meg stared right back at the older Elf. Her gaze was hard to match, and soon Legolas was looking at the floor. Meg shrugged and left. 

~*~*~*~

Finally, after dinner, Legolas and Aragorn found a moment's peace. They sat on the bed, silent, but not for long. Aragorn suddenly started to tickle Legolas. Legolas shrieked and tickled him right back. To quiet the Elf down, Aragorn pressed his lips against Legolas'. 

After a while, Legolas and Aragorn found themselves worn out by all the activity that day. Right before they fell asleep, Aragorn whispered,

"I love you Legolas."

"And I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AE: well that's the last chapter. I may, however do an epilogue if people want me to. *shrugs* Whatever. Remember to be kind readers and review! 

Happy Easter! 

~Arwen


	7. Notes

I just though I needed to clear a few things up about my story…

First off, I am not going to do an epilogue. I am, however, going to do a re-write, with the help of Jaded Hope. Anyone who wishes to read the revised version can view it under our pen name, Insane Fangirls.

In chapter 1, I have Legolas standing on a balcony outside. Yet in chapter 2 I have Elrond saying Legolas hasn't come out of his room since. Minor typo, that'll be fixed.

I apologize for threatening not to continue if I didn't get however many reviews. I just wanted to make sure people liked my story enough to review.

I realize that the Elrond scene made no sense. That will be edited in the rewrite. Elrond won't be so harsh; he'll just state his disapproval. 

I wasn't aware that Legolas couldn't give up his immortality. I thought that was something all Elves could do, though I guess I'm wrong. [ch. 2, 2nd to last paragraph]

Chapter 3: "Legolas was sprawled on the bed, still as death. But he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be! Aragorn cried out in anguish before he saw that the Elf was breathing: the rise and fall of his chest was hard to see, but it was there." Some said, "Aragorn is a great healer! He'd be able to tell in a second whether Legolas was alive or dead!"

Think about this for a second. You go to try to convince your best friend to stop being stupid, and when you open the door, he/she is lying on the bed, almost completely still. Would you panic for a second, thinking that they're dead, or would you stay calm and check for pulse? 

In chapter 4, Meg's smugness didn't ring true to some. Sorry, like it says at the beginning of that chapter, I was at a loss for ideas. 

In chapter 5, I state that Meg's healing powers were the best. Oops, I guess I got a little carried away… hehehe… Elrond wasn't there doing the healing spell because… uh… He got abducted by aliens! Yeah!

Chapter 6: "I regret not that I did it…" oops! Minor typo, it's supposed to read "I regret that I did it." Don't think many caught that, but for those who did…

Chapters 5 and 6: at the beginning I say "Sorry for the delay, I bet those 5 minutes killed ya…" I didn't write those chapters in 5 minutes, I had them all written, but I couldn't help putting those notes on… hehe… 

~Arwen 


End file.
